Pretend
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: This is the story of the events which lead up to the night Tom asked Dumbledore for a job. Rating will be K  for now but will rise to T or M. AU. Inspired by 'Pretend' - Secondhand Serenade. MMTR pairing.


**Pretend**

**Author Note:** This story is part of my personal challenge, in which I'm writing a fic for each of the songs off the **'A Twist in my story'** album, by **'Secondhand Serenade'**They won't be a series of stories, some will be one-shot, others multi chapter and a variety of pairings.

* * *

**Pairing:** Minerva McGonagall/Tom Riddle

**Song:** Pretend - Secondhand Serenade

_Please read and hopefully leave a review; constructive criticism is welcomed!_

* * *

_"Your eyes telling me lies and making me find myself,_

_While you have your agenda; a life to pursue"_

_…_

_"Put down your world, just for one night,_

_Pick me again"_

* * *

**Prologue **

When Minerva let herself into Dumbledore's office the last person she expected to see seated opposite the Hogwarts headmaster was Tom Riddle. The myriad of emotions she felt when she saw him again were obvious, as first shock, and then surprise crossed her face. It had been a long time since she'd seen him last, ten years to be exact when they'd been at Hogwarts together. He hadn't changed so much that she didn't recognise him, but he wasn't the handsome boy of seventeen that she remembered. For a start he was now twenty-eight, and as pale as any ghost. Purple shadows rimmed his eyes, and he possessed a permanent haunted look; he looked as though he had lost weight too. "Well if it isn't Minerva McGonagall," his voice dropped several octaves and she felt herself shiver involuntarily. "Hello Tom," she said keeping her tone even, "or would you prefer Lord –"

"Minerva," Albus interrupted, surreptitiously shaking his head. She frowned, her green eyes narrowing and fixing her gaze on Tom's cool grey ones. She didn't know how long they stared at each other but it felt like an eternity before Dumbledore coughed quietly to attract her attention. He clasped his hands together and surveyed her over his half moon spectacles, "what can I do for you?"

Minerva's cheeks reddened and she shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry for the interruption Albus," she began, "only the Minister for Magic is outside, he'd like a word with you." Her gaze kept flicking back to Tom, who was now staring intently at Dumbledore. "No apology necessary my dear, Tom was just leaving," he smiled benignly.

Tom's face darkened slightly but the expression was gone as quickly as it had appeared, so it could have been a trick of the light. He stood up from his seat, "and that's your final word on the subject, there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" He brought the conversation back to his request before Minerva interrupted their meeting. Dumbledore also rose to his feet, offering Tom a hand to shake, which he declined, "that's right," the headmaster said firmly.

"Well I consider it a great pity," Tom spoke quietly, silent anger lacing every word; it didn't really matter to him in the grand scheme of things but Dumbledore didn't believe he was good enough. He who went through Hogwarts gaining the highest grades of any student, including Minerva McGonagall, he thought bitterly. One day though, he was certain the old fool would be forced to eat his words. "Maybe in a few years I'll reapply for the post, once I've got a little more _practical experience_ under my belt," the corners of his lips curled into a malicious smirk.

"I think you and I both know you won't, Tom," Dumbledore replied, once again displaying the insightfulness which had always surprised Tom, even from the day he first met the other wizard. As a young boy Tom Riddle had known how to manipulate the adults around him; he was a shy, well-mannered child according to most. Until he came. And Albus Dumbledore had seen right through him, past the sad eyes and the charming smile. He kept an annoyingly close watch on him at Hogwarts too. "We both know that you'll have moved on to bigger and better things by then."

His eyes seemed to gleam red momentarily, but Dumbledore didn't appear concerned. "Ah, Dumbledore what could be better than Hogwarts?" He seemed to be mocking him, but the headmaster – being older, and much wiser – merely smiled at him, "For me there is no place in the world better than Hogwarts," he paused, the expression on Tom's face unreadable. "Once upon a time you'd have felt the same, but if rumours of your current misdeeds are to be believed –" He left the tail end of his conversation hanging.

"One hears many things Dumbledore, not all of which are the truth, you must know that," Tom spoke slowly, his features contorting and twisting into a self – satisfied smirk.

"I do know that," Dumbledore agreed conversationally, "but it doesn't mean I can't make up my own mind about what I believe." He appeared interested in something outside the window, making it clear that their conversation was over. "Good night Tom," he said firmly to the other wizard who didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave, "Minerva, could you kindly escort Tom to the gates?"

* * *

I really enjoyed working on this chapter guys, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I shall try and update soon. Quite a short chapter for the first time, but I expect they will get longer as the story progresses.

_Love, Leanne_


End file.
